Fiat Iustitia et Pereat Mundus
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: Yagami Light deveria ter desconfiado de que a balança da justiça sempre pendera para o seu lado... E que era uma questão de tempo até o equilíbrio ser reestabelecido.
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Esta é a minha primeira fanfic de Death Note. Okay, tecnicamente, eu fiz uma one-shot sem noção que nunca foi terminada, mas é de fato a primeira vez que eu realmente publico algo neste fandom. Espero que a história fique decente e no nível do anime/manga, um dos enredos mais fantásticos e viciantes que já foram feitos.

O título da fanfic, um brocardo latino, é traduzido como "_faça-se justiça, mesmo que o mundo pereça_".

**Atenção:** Spoilers para os episódios 25 e 26 do anime. A história começa por volta do episódio 26 e continua como um universo alternativo, o que quer dizer que Mello, Near, Matt, Mikami e outros não existem aqui. E se Death Note lida com muitos elementos sobrenaturais, esperem encontrá-los por aqui também.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence.

* * *

**Fiat Iustitia et Pereat Mundus**  
Prólogo

* * *

Era fácil demais.  
O problema era justamente aquele advérbio, "demais"; não havia um único problema, caso ou crime que ele não conseguisse resolver, não existia qualquer tipo de desafio à altura dele: Yagami Light, a personificação da inteligência, da beleza masculina, da popularidade: a própria perfeição.  
Mesmo a reunião de todas essas características, suficientes para deixar qualquer um mais que satisfeito com a sua vida, não eram suficientes para Light. Ele precisava de mais, tinha uma necessidade inexplicável de ver outra incrível característica atrelada ao seu nome:  
Justiça.  
E aquele objetivo havia sido alcançado em 2012, ano em que as vozes que apoiavam Kira ficaram mais fortes do que aquelas que temiam o novo deus do mundo e da justiça. No meio do verão de mais um ano bissexto, Light viu o mundo finalmente conceder-lhe a única coisa que faltava: a aceitação de Kira como a nova lei e seu julgamento como o único que deveria existir.  
O genial policial de 23 anos, no entanto, não previu a grande falha do seu plano: a conquista do seu maior sonho inevitavelmente trouxe o tédio que sempre fora seu companheiro durante sua vida de notas espetaculares e feitos esportivos admiráveis. No havia ninguém, em todo o mundo, capaz de aplaudir com propriedade tudo que ele havia feito desde o fatídico dia em que encontrou um caderno de capa preta e páginas pautadas, munido de uma forte insatisfação com o estado putrefato da humanidade de então.  
Absolutamente ninguém conseguia enxergar o completo brilhantismo, a perfeição e a genialidade de toda a sua trajetória, planos e armadilhas. Ninguém.  
Nessas horas, olhando para o monitor que exibia uma solitária letra preta maiúscula desenhada em uma fonte gótica pelo computador, Yagami Light se lembrava de que uma vez existiu alguém capaz de pensar na mesma velocidade que ele e ocasionalmente se antecipar alguns passos aos seus movimentos, alguém que podia compreender as sutilezadas de um plano bem executado e sentir o intenso prazer ao descobrir que estava certo ao deduzir alguma coisa. Alguém que não era derrubado em menos de vinte movimentos em um jogo de xadrez e que levava um jogo de tênis at o último game, alguém que podia debater Nietzsche ou Machiavelli.  
L Lawliet.  
Era exatamente nesses momentos que Light pensava se a eliminação daquele que fora seu maior rival também não havia sido seu maior erro.

Aquele era o décimo terceiro dia, Light tinha certeza.  
O jovem policial vinha se sentindo observado há quase duas semanas, sempre que entrava ou saía do prédio onde a atual base de investigação do caso Kira estava localizada. Era como se um par de olhos muito atento acompanhasse seus passos do carro até o saguão de entrada do local e vice-versa, só deixando de segui-lo quando o moreno já se encontrava em segurança dentro do elevador ou de volta à viatura.  
Por mais de uma vez Light girou a cabeça na direção para onde ele julgava que seu observador estava posicionado, sem encontrar qualquer coisa suspeita; o jovem tentou também procurar pelo seu provável stalker de dentro do prédio, separando a veneziana que cobria as janelas com dois dedos e buscando novamente algum sinal fora do comum. Mas mesmo observando os arredores de outro ângulo, ele não encontrava absolutamente nada.  
No final, ele se viu obrigado a fazer a última coisa que desejava:  
- Matsuda-san?  
- Hai, Light-kun? - o sempre hiperativo policial perguntou com um sorriso brilhante no rosto, erguendo a cabeça da montanha de papéis que enfeitavam sua mesa de trabalho.  
- Por acaso você... Se sente observado quando entra no prédio?  
O outro piscou algumas vezes, coçando a cabeça antes de replicar:  
- Observado pelas pessoas da recepção?  
Light sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de suspirar diante tamanha demonstração de ignorância.  
- Por que a pergunta, Light-kun?  
- Betsu ni nande mo nai **1**, Matsuda-san. Obrigado.  
- Sempre que precisar, L-sama!  
A simples meno ao nome daquele que o moreno pretensamente sucedera fez o sangue de Light gelar por dentro: de repente, ele se lembrou de que aquela não era a primeira vez em que era observado como um animal enjaulado. A primeira vez ocorreu quando L investigou toda a sua família com câmeras espalhadas pela sua casa.  
Aquela tática era clássica de Ryuuzaki, se ele estivesse... Vivo.  
Profundamente incomodado com aquela linha de pensamento, o jovem se levantou da sua cadeira e foi novamente até a janela, subindo a persiana e posicionando-se de maneira aberta e visível na frente do vidro. Foi apenas com muito custo que ele conseguiu manter uma expressão facial neutra quando ele sentiu a sensação de ser o objeto de observação de alguém mais uma vez.  
Algum muito perigoso estava do lado de fora, sem contar que esse indivíduo sabia exatamente quem Yagami Light era, no quê ele trabalhava e talvez... Soubesse também da sua verdadeira identidade como Kira.  
A mente brilhante por trás do novo deus do mundo no estava acostumada a ser a presa de ningum, muito menos a perder o controle de qualquer situação. Sabendo que Matsuda e Mogi no iriam interrompê-lo até que terminassem de organizar as fichas criminais de vários suspeitos que Light havia imprimido dos sites das mais variadas polícias ao redor do globo, o jovem policial inclinou levemente a tela de um dos monitores que usava, impedindo que qualquer outra pessoa visse o que ele estava fazendo.  
Minimizando as suas anotações sobre o caso Kira, Light praticamente não olhava para o teclado enquanto digitava velozmente, abrindo um programa de rastreamento por satélite que L havia usado antes em algumas situações. Mais alguns comandos foram inseridos e, em questão de minutos, uma lista completa de todas as câmeras de monitoramento em atividade naquele distrito em um raio de dois quilômetros do prédio do quartel das investigações estava na frente dos perspicazes olhos castanhos do jovem.  
Com paciência, Light foi eliminando todos os aparelhos que ele conseguiu identificar como sendo pertencentes ao departamento de trânsito de Tokyo, empresas de vigilância particular ou ainda de alguma rede de televisão. Ao final da sua pequena triagem, restavam oito câmeras não-identificadas.  
Mais comandos se seguiram e um mapa da região do prédio apareceu na tela do computador, oito pequenos pontos verdes piscando ao redor do exato local onde Light se encontrava. As oito câmeras haviam sido espalhadas de forma estratégica, todas captando algum ponto fundamental das janelas do quartel de investigações ou então da entrada do prédio. Em relação ao registro dos aparelhos, nenhum deles tinha qualquer dado disponível para consultas públicas.  
Um lento sorriso apareceu nas feições charmosas do policial. Ele podia não saber quem estava atrás dele, mas ele tinha certeza de que era o objeto de investigação de alguém. Sentindo que o controle daquela situação incômoda estava prestes a mudar, Light consultou o posicionamento de cada câmera especificamente, constatando que sete delas estavam em postes, alto de prédios ou então presas a objetos que não poderiam ser o esconderijo de nenhum perseguidor.  
A oitava câmera, no entanto, estava dentro de um quarto de hotel que ficava exatamente do outro lado da rua. Olhando de relance para a sua insígnia policial que estava ao lado do seu mousepad, Yagami Light sabia que tinha autoridade para terminar com aquele tipo de monitoramento ilegal e pelo menos intimidar a pobre criatura que tivera a idéia infeliz de brincar com o cérebro mais genial a integrar as forças operantes da polícia japonesa em décadas.

Naquela noite, o jovem moreno decidiu sair por último do quartel de investigações, literalmente desligando os computadores e apagando as luzes. Apanhando o casaco do seu terno e as chaves para trancar a sala, Light rapidamente rumou para os elevadores e depois para o seu carro, sorrindo internamente ao se sentir observado por aquela que seria a última vez.  
Ele dirigiu calmamente como sempre até duas quadras do seu ponto de partida, sabendo que as câmeras não mais conseguiam captar sua presença ali. Estacionando a viatura e descendo do veículo, o jovem vestiu o casaco, consertou a gravata e trancou o carro, caminhando para o hotel onde sabia estar escondido o seu perseguidor. Segundo cálculos feitos mais cedo naquele dia, não havia como as câmeras capturarem sua imagem se Light caminhasse rente à parede do hotel, entrando no mesmo logo em seguida; era o único meio de se aproximar sem ser detectado.  
A adrenalina pouco a pouco começava a se misturar ao sangue, trazendo uma sensação agradável que Light não sentia desde os tempos áureos da investigação contra Kira, quando fazia as vezes de ajudante da investigação e assassino em massa ao mesmo tempo. Era bem verdade que ainda executava esses dois papéis, mas tudo era simplesmente fácil demais no momento. A emoção de antes, ainda que por um breve momento, havia retornado.  
As credenciais da polícia foram suficientes para que Light conseguisse entrar sem qualquer problema no hotel, utilizando um dos elevadores para sair no décimo terceiro andar. Se as informações que ele havia obtido mais cedo do programa de rastreamento combinado com a planta interna do hotel estivessem corretas, o quarto que ele deveria visitar seria a suíte 1307, com as janelas de frente para as suas no quartel de investigações.  
Em silêncio e ainda no corredor, o moreno retirou a arma que carregava em um bolso interno do casaco e a engatilhou devagar, segurando-a com a mão direita. A chave extra que havia recebido do recepcionista quando anunciara sua pequena missão no saguão do hotel destravou a porta em segundos, uma pequena luz verde indicando que a sua entrada era agora permitida.  
Com cuidado, Light guardou a chave em um bolso da calça e empurrou a porta devagar, conseguindo não fazer qualquer ruído. Grato pela presença do carpete que abafava o som dos seus passos, o moreno se esgueirou para dentro com a menor abertura possível da porta, impedindo que o cômodo fosse invadido pela luz do corredor que vinha de fora e sua presença ali fosse descoberta.  
O policial então esperou alguns minutos, acostumando seus olhos escuridão. A única claridade vinha exatamente das luzes de postes, prédios e da própria lua, permitindo apenas a visualização dos contornos da mobília padrão de um quarto de hotel: uma cama de casal, uma cômoda, um conjunto de mesa com cadeiras, a porta que levava para o banheiro e uma outra que parecia conduzir a uma pequena sala de visitas.  
Pé ante pé, o policial se movimentou com cautela até a passagem para o outro ambiente, exatamente onde a janela se encontrava. Um suporte alto e esguio apoiava uma câmera que gravava continuamente a janela por onde Light havia espiado a rua mais cedo, atestando um tempo absurdo de gravação: ela já durava mais de 300 horas, o que equivalia aos quase treze dias que o moreno vinha sendo gravado.  
Foi então que o jovem notou uma poltrona de encosto alto que estava ao lado da câmera, voltada para a janela. O braço de quem quer que ocupava aquela cadeira estava apoiado nos braços do móvel, envolto em uma manga branca. Sentindo a confiança de sempre e a certeza de que mais um trabalho bem feito estava prestes a se realizar, Light endiretou a sua postura, apontou a arma para a pessoa que mal suspeitava a sua prisão iminente e deixou sua voz encher o ar:  
- Você está preso por monitoramento ilegal das atividades policiais de Tokyo.  
Silêncio completo se seguiu à afirmação de Light; nem mesmo o ruído de uma mudança de posição daquele observador ou o som de uma respiração chegou aos ouvidos do jovem, de forma que o policial se viu obrigado a repetir sua frase enquanto rondava a poltrona devagar, arma ainda em punho.  
- Eu repito: você está preso por monitoramento ilegal da polícia. Não tem nada a dizer em sua defesa?  
Quando o moreno finalmente terminou de dar a volta e pôde vislumbrar o ocupante da cadeira, muito auto-controle foi necessário para que os braços do policial não tremessem ou então um tiro no fosse disparado por puro instinto. Com os olhos arregalados e o queixo literalmente caído, Yagami Light ficou sem reação depois de anos de um cotidiano perfeitamente bem controlado.  
- Yagami-kun, eu receio que eu não possa dizer nada em minha defesa a não ser argüir a minha morte; não acho que as leis japonesas permitam a prisão de alguém tecnicamente falecido segundo seus arquivos.  
Agachado sobre a poltrona na mesma posição estranha de sempre, com a calça jeans a camisa branca que Light havia visto em incontáveis ocasiões e com o inconfundível olhar de quem não dormia há séculos, L Lawliet ergueu a cabeça para fitar os olhos chocados de Light sem qualquer traço de surpresa no seu rosto sempre vazio de emoções.  
Naquele momento, o moreno fez a única coisa possível para algum na sua situação: beliscou seu braço direito. A dor que ele sentiu veio ao mesmo tempo em que um pequeno sorriso tomou conta das feições quase infantis do detetive sobre a poltrona.  
- Hisashiburi **2** ne, Yagami-kun.

**1** Não era nada.  
**2 **Há quanto tempo.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A²:** Lento e sem muita coisa acontecendo, eu sei. Mas pelo menos já remediamos o que nunca deveria ter acontecido: a morte do L! Espero que tenham gostado. :)

Beijos e até a próxima,  
Mari-chan.


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A:** Continuando a fanfic! Não tenho muito a dizer aqui para não estragar o desenrolar da história, mas espero que não decepcione ninguém. n.n Muito obrigada à **Chibi Anne, queen.scorpion **e **Black-Foxy** pelas reviews e apoio! -aperta as duas- Vou separar os parágrafos de uma forma diferente aqui para facilitar a leitura, okay? Peço desculpas por eventais letras comidas, cedilhas faltando e acentos sumidos, já que o site está deletando automaticamente todos os caracters especiais que temos no português quando eu carrego os documentos aqui. Já mandei um e-mail para o suporte pedindo o conserto desse problema, mas enquanto isso não acontece eu ando corrigindo tudo na mão mesmo. :x

**Atenção:** Spoilers para os episódios 25 e 26 do anime. A história começa por volta do episódio 26 e continua como um universo alternativo, o que quer dizer que Mello, Near, Matt, Mikami e outros não existem aqui. E se Death Note lida com muitos elementos sobrenaturais, esperem encontrá-los por aqui também.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence.

* * *

**Fiat Iustitia et Pereat Mundus**  
Capítulo 01

* * *

Por algum motivo que Light desconhecia, o silêncio que se seguiu ao simples cumprimento de L era mais ensurdecedor do que qualquer outro barulho que o jovem policial já havia escutado antes. Parado no mesmo lugar, o moreno deixou que seus braços tombassem ao longo do corpo e a arma caísse no chão, o ruído do seu impacto diminuído pelo carpete da suíte.

Notando que de repente respirar havia se tornado uma atividade mais complicada, Light afrouxou a gravata e inalou profundamente por algumas vezes, sentindo o olhar vigilante do detetive sobre a sua figura durante todo o tempo. Somente quando julgou que estava mais recomposto e em condições de falar como um ser humano normal é que o moreno abriu a boca novamente:

- C-Como...? - ele fez uma pausa, olhando para o garoto sua frente e lutando para fazer seu cérebro funcionar. Light era adepto da razão, da lógica presente em cada fato mundano; não era possível que L estivesse ali; aquela era uma ofensa contra tudo que regia o andamento da própria natureza.

- Como o quê, Yagami-kun? - L inquiriu da sua posição, erguendo uma das suas mãos para levar o polegar até a boca e sugá-lo por alguns segundos antes de esboçar um outro sorriso tão inocente que fez um arrepio gelado descer a espinha do outro homem - Seria muito indelicado pedir que você elaborasse melhor a sua pergunta?

Cretino. Mesmo no estado de espanto em que Light se encontrava, ele podia sentir que o outro ocupante do quarto estava se divertindo às custas dele de forma óbvia, algo que nunca havia deixado o policial feliz, nem mesmo na época em que as suas memórias ligadas à sua identidade como Kira haviam sido temporariamente bloqueadas. O ligeiro insulto às suas impecáveis habilidades comunicativas foi suficiente para que o moreno se abaixasse para recuperar o revólver, mirasse o mesmo na direção de L e acirrasse os olhos.

- Talvez isso seja mais específico para você, Ryuuzaki. Como você está vivo?

- Aa. - o outro se limitou a murmurar, mexendo-se de forma a ficar com o rosto ainda mais próximo do cano da arma, olhando o objeto com uma curiosidade quase infantil - Isso não é um detalhe tão importante.

- Não é tão importante? - a voz do policial aumentou consideravelmente; uma gota de suor desceu pela lateral do rosto atraente do moreno enquanto o detetive saltou da poltrona e caminhou até a câmera que estivera filmando o quartel das investigações do caso Kira, desligando-a; a arma de Light acompanhou cada movimento que a figura pálida e curvada de L havia feito - Você tem uma noção diferente do significado de "importante".

- De fato, Yagami-kun. - o outro replicou, voltando até a poltrona e adotando sua posição usual, colocando novamente um polegar entre os lábios - Nunca concordamos neste ponto: você sempre entendeu que punir os criminosos sem o devido julgamento e respeito pelas instituições da justiça era importante; eu sempre achei que prender esse criminoso que se achava um deus era importante.

Diante daquela breve explicação, Yagami Light fez a única coisa cabível: ele riu.

- Ryuuzaki, por favor. Não insulte a minha inteligência ou a sua. - o policial desistiu de manter a arma apontada para o outro jovem e guardou-a de volta na altura da cintura, cruzando os braços na frente do terno impecável que trajava - Você sabe do quê eu estou falando.

- Sei. - L replicou imediatamente, uma nota de surpresa tingindo a sua resposta. Para o brilhante detetive, aquela conversa lhe parecia absurdamente óbvia - Você é quem está insultando a si próprio. Ainda não percebeu o quê aconteceu?

Em questão de segundos, a figura miúda de Ryuuzaki havia sido prensada contra o encosto da poltrona que ele ocupava, o corpo de Light apoiado nos braços do móvel e obstruindo qualquer chance de fuga daquele lugar. A claridade da lua e dos postes de iluminação da rua quase não chegavam mais até os rostos dos dois jovens gênios, deixando o par imerso em uma escuridão que confortava o policial; ele não gostaria de ser encarado pelos olhos penetrantes do detetive em uma situação onde seu auto-controle havia sido destruído de forma tão vergonhosa.

- Ryuuzaki, pela última vez: como você está vivo?

- É a ordem natural das coisas, Yagami-kun.

- A ordem das coisas só estaria sendo seguida se você estivesse morto.

- Não. Tudo pende para o equilíbrio na natureza... E esse equilíbrio foi restaurado.

As últimas palavras do detetive, apesar de sussurradas, tiveram o efeito de um tapa no rosto do policial. Light se preparou para responder, mas algo fez com que ele se afastasse com os olhos arregalados, andando para trás até sentir que seu espaço havia acabado, esbarrando na grande janela da suíte.

Como se estivesse flutuando pouco acima de onde L se encontrava, uma figura branca cujo contorno emitia uma fraca luz azulada iluminava o cômodo, tornando a expressão de puro deleite presente no rosto do detetive visível. A aparição tinha forma humana, coberta totalmente pelo que parecia ser uma pesada capa branca. Um capuz, também da mesma cor que o resto da roupa, escondia a metade superior do rosto da criatura de Light, possibilitando apenas a visão de nariz e lábios, estes extremamente finos e comprimidos em uma linha reta carregada de seriedade.

- Mas o qu...?

- Você honestamente acreditou que somente shinigamis tinham poder de intervir no mundo dos homens, Yagami-kun? - a voz de L saía carregada de um prazer que combinava com a expressão de alegria que ele trazia estampada na cara - É o equilíbrio natural do mundo.

Desconsiderando a raiva interna que Light sentia por ter falhado em um cálculo de seus planos que originariamente terminavam com L morto, o policial se permitiu alguns momentos de genuíno assombro enquanto observava a criatura de aparência quase etérea, perguntando-se por que Ryuuk nunca havia sequer mencionado a existência das suas contrapartes benignas.

- Você quer me dizer que... - o moreno parou de falar, seus olhos prendendo-se aos do detetive automaticamente e com a força de dois pólos opostos de um ímã que se atraem - Você tem um...?

- Aa, claro. O sistema é bem parecido. - a figura curvada na poltrona concordou com a cabeça, abrindo a sua mão esquerda e mostrando um pequeno pedaço de papel pautado que parecia ter sido rasgado antes - Quando você chegou perto o suficiente, encostei o pedaço do Life Note no seu braço de forma a tornar Hamied visível para os seus olhos.

Life Note. Havia um caderno com os efeitos opostos ao Death Note e ninguém nunca havia lhe contado sobre isso. Por quê diabos Ryuuk não o havia avisado dessa possibilidade? Ou até mesmo Rem? Por mais que nenhum dos shinigamis estivesse verdadeiramente interessado no seu bem-estar ou nos seus objetivos de dominação pela sua justia, nada justificava essa total falta de conhecimento a respeito de... Anjos.

- Embora você nunca tenha compartilhado nenhuma informação de vital importância comigo, Yagami-kun, eu vou explicar tudo para você agora. Não quer se sentar? - Ryuuzaki sorriu após entoar a pergunta, claramente se divertindo com toda a situação até agora. Ainda profundamente desconcertado, Light conseguiu com muito custo mover suas pernas até uma cadeira dura e desconfortável que estivera na escurido até aquele momento, vislumbrando a mesma com a luz que vinha da criatura de branco.

- Estou... Ouvindo, Ryuuzaki.

- Sempre ansioso por conhecimento. É um dos seus pontos fortes. - o detetive concordou com a cabeça antes de prosseguir - Muito bem, os princípios so os mesmos mas temos diferenças significativas. Vou fazer algumas comparações.

O detetive mudou de posição na sua poltrona, virando seu corpo na direção geral do moreno e continuando em uma voz mais baixa.

- Pessoas nascem e morrem naturalmente, muitas delas sem sofrer qualquer interferência no curso original das suas vidas. No entanto, elas podem ter sua expectativa de vida encurtada por um shinigami, que escreve seu nome em um Death Note e ganha os anos restantes daquela pessoa para si... Ou então aumentada, salva por um tenshi que ganha o equivalente a esse prolongamento da vida de um humano para si. Estamos falando de milagres, Yagami-kun.

Milagres. Aquela palavra tinha uma aura ligada aos contos de fadas e lendas em que Light simplesmente não acreditava mais; milagres eram fabricações da própria humanidade para continuar acreditando em si mesma e por conseqüência avançando na direção correta, mas não podiam ter origem divina. Aquilo era..

Aquilo era perfeitamente possível, levando em consideração o que ele sabia sobre shinigamis e o lado artificial e manipulável da morte.

- Cirurgias impossíveis que dão certo, acidentes impressionantes que não causam vítimas fatais, doenças agressivas que são curadas sem explicação: estas são as manifestações de milagres, o trabalho dos tenshis em oposição a todas as mortes não-previstas causadas pelos shinigamis.

- O caderno. - o moreno quase interrompeu a explicação do detetive - Você tem um caderno que faz as pessoas...

- Voltarem à vida, sim. É exatamente isso. Qualquer que seja a causa da morte de alguém, ela é possível de ser revertida. Salvo... A morte de um usuário do Death Note. Quem se comportou da forma como você agiu, Yagami-kun, não morre simplesmente; passa a uma forma de existência pós-vida maldita, de onde não se consegue retornar.

O jovem policial sorriu.

- Você está tentando me assustar, Ryuuzaki?

- Não. - o outro repetiu de forma quase inaudível, sacudindo a cabeça - Não foi para isso que eu voltei.

Aquilo fez Light erguer uma sobrancelha delicadamente, como se pedisse para L elaborar sua frase em silêncio. A explicação, no entanto, não veio, deixando o moreno ainda mais curioso. Apertando a lateral da cadeira que ocupava discretamente, aquele que carregava consigo a identidade de Kira perguntou:

- Já usou seu caderno?

A resposta de L foi uma negativa não-verbal.

- Não é tão simples assim, Yagami-kun. Trazer pessoas que já se foram há muito tempo causa medo e confusão. Eu mesmo passei meus últimos dias me atualizando a respeito do mundo... Muita coisa mudou na minha ausência.

O policial sentiu seu queixo bater no chão e voltar, o espanto roubando a sua eloqüência costumeira. Involuntariamente dando dois passos para trás enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam de uma forma sem precedentes, Light murmurou:

- Você... Você esteve se atualizando? Durante quase duas semanas?

- Lamento informar que cheguei apenas ao mês de abril deste ano. - o detetive respondeu no seu tom de voz calmo, balançando o corpo de leve na ponta da sua poltrona enquanto parecia decidir se voltava ou não a sugar o seu polegar esquerdo - Ainda tenho mais algumas semanas de leitura, mas estou certo de que nada a respeito de Kira vai ter mudado. Meus parabéns, Yagami-kun. - os olhos profundos como abismos de L se focaram nos de Light, que sentiu um tremor involuntário percorrer sua espinha - Você conseguiu o que queria, não?

Não. Ele não havia conseguido. Uma voz insistente dentro da cabeça do policial dizia que aquela pequena reunião dos dois jovens gênios era a prova cabal de que tudo havia dado errado; L não deveria estar ali, aquela conversa não deveria estar sendo travada e, sobretudo... Ele não queria acreditar que a criatura branca que flutuava no cômodo tinha o mais leve dos sorrisos no rosto.

O moreno suspirou:

- Então você voltou e não vai me contar o motivo?

- Eu não disse isso. - o detetive replicou e abriu um sorriso que poderia aparentar ser inocente aos olhos de qualquer outra pessoa, mas Light sabia interpretar melhor do que ninguém cada curva dos lábios de Ryuuzaki - Eu ainda não cheguei nesse ponto.

O moreno apenas fez um gesto com as mãos em silêncio, sugerindo que L podia continuar com a sua explicação.

- Dar a chance de reviver outras pessoas para um mortal, Yagami-kun, é algo extremamente sério; mais sério do que permitir que um ser humano tire a vida de outro. Essa é a razão pela qual podemos cometer homicídio, mas não há como trazer ninguém de volta. - o garoto mais velho mergulhou em silêncio por alguns momentos e, quando voltou a falar, seu olhar estava desfocado - O preço a pagar por possuir esse raro poder é muito alto, tão alto que afasta a maioria dos possíveis interessados em obter esse talento.

- Preço? Você quer dizer que...

- O equilíbrio, Yagami-kun. Se eu morri uma vez, não deveria ter voltado. Portanto, nada mais lógico do que a minha morte, novamente. - um sorriso triste tomou conta das feições quase infantis do detetive - Só que dessa vez, ninguém poder controlá-la por um Death Note; ela já estava perfeitamente planejada quando retornei à Terra. A única coisa que eu desconheço é a data.

- Então os usuários de um Life Note não só têm mais restrições em relação aos poderes do caderno como tambm sofrem uma punição por utilizá-lo. - Light ponderou sobre as revelações que o outro lhe havia feito até o momento, ligeiramente surpreso - Você precisa estar realmente fora de si para aceitar uma missão dessas, Ryuuzaki.

- Depende do ponto de vista, Yagami-kun. Algumas pessoas ficariam felizes em retornar para salvar a humanidade.

- Ah, verdade? - o cinismo era palpável na voz do jovem policial, que cruzara os braços - Por que não me cita um exemplo?

- Na verdade, só posso mencionar o único precedente que já ocorreu. - a voz do garoto mais velho continuou no mesmo tom de sempre, como se mal houvesse percebido a descrença de Light - Acho que você já deve ter ouvido falar dele.

- Dele? Outro usuário de um Life Note?

- Precisamente. Seu nome varia de cultura para cultura, mas ele é mais conhecido como Jesus Cristo.

* * *

Os olhos grandes de Ryuuk acompanharam os movimentos apressados de Light, que jogou o seu terno no chão do quarto, do lado da porta. Em seguida, o jovem policial arrancou a gravata, rolou os punhos da camisa branca que usava para cima e jogou-se na cama, ajeitando-se apenas de forma a não deitar por cima da arma que carregava na cintura.

O shinigami não era a mais detalhista das criaturas, mas até ele percebeu que algo de muito errado estava ocorrendo com o seu garoto humano favorito para ele estar agindo de uma forma tão... Desordenada.

- Light?

- Ryuuk... Por que você nunca me disse nada?

O deus da morte piscou seus grandes olhos amarelos, sem entender. Flutuando devagar e pousando na ponta do colchão da cama de Light, ele perguntou:

- O quê você quer dizer, Light?

- Tenshi, Ryuuk. - o policial se levantou repentinamente e se sentou, encarando os olhos do shinigami com uma intensidade e fúria contida que fez o próprio deus da morte sentir medo, por um nanossegundo, do assassino em massa que ele mesmo havia criado - As contrapartes dos shinigamis. Você nunca sequer mencionou a existência deles ou a possibilidade de alguém voltar da morte.

A cara que Ryuuk fez foi suficiente para aplacar a ira do moreno.

- Você não sabia disso.

- Tenshi, Light? Mas isso é uma lenda. - o shinigami entortou a cabeça para o lado, pensando no que o outro garoto dizia - Não existem seres capazes de trazer humanos de volta, senão nós não teríamos sobrevivido por tanto tempo. E depois, quantas pessoas você vê voltando à vida durante a semana?

O silêncio do jovem policial fez os olhos já assustadoramente grandes do shinigami se alargarem ainda mais.

- Você viu alguém voltar?

- Existe uma história muito conhecida sobre uma pessoa que ressuscitou há mais de dois mil anos, Ryuuk. Se é verdade ou não, pouco me interessa. Fato é que eu acabei de me encontrar com L e eu não acho que posso questionar a autenticidade da volta dele.

- L? O detetive?

- Ele mesmo. - o moreno suspirou e deixou seu corpo cair para trás na cama de novo, encarando o teto. A superfície branca logo foi encoberta pela figura do deus da morte que flutuava suavemente pelo quarto, ficando na horizontal sobre Light de forma a continuar a conversa:

- Impossível, Light. Ele foi morto por um Death Note.

- E ele está de volta. Com um Life Note e um tenshi, Ryuuk.

- Mas isso ... - de repente o shinigami parou de falar, acirrando os olhos e voltando a olhar firmemente para o adolescente - Você disse que aquela outra pessoa ressuscitou há quanto tempo?

- Mais de dois mil anos.

-...Droga.

Light apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, dobrando os braos por trás da sua cabeça de forma a apoiá-la melhor.

- Existe uma lenda, Light. Dizem que uma vez, um sujeito voltou do reino dos mortos... E pior, foi para o paraíso depois. É a data da Grande Batalha.

- Grande Bat...?

- LIIIIIGHT!

A voz estridente de Amane Misa vindo da porta do apartamento cortou a conversa de ambos. Levantando rapidamente da cama e desamassando a camisa, o moreno apenas lanou um olhar firme para o shinigami, que havia voltado a flutuar verticalmente.

- Você está me devendo boas explicações, Ryuuk.

O shinigami se permitiu um pequeno suspiro após a saída de Light do quarto. Às vezes, o garoto lhe dava mais medo do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo... E isso era dizer muito, vindo do ponto de vista de um deus da morte.

Ryuuk coçou o queixo com uma das suas unhas cumpridas. Tenshi, huh? Então eles realmente existiam...

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** Ainda preciso explicar muuuuitas outras coisas, mas ao longo da história eu vou detalhando tudo. Obrigada pela atenção!

Kissu kissu!  
Mari-chan.


End file.
